<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my shitty ass mf smuts by nicekillnatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829669">my shitty ass mf smuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekillnatan/pseuds/nicekillnatan'>nicekillnatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 cm green glowing dick, Anal Sex, Gore, Its just a meme, Meme, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Sex, idk what else can i say lmfao, joke, multifan, pls dont take it seriously, random smuts of mine, smuts about my friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicekillnatan/pseuds/nicekillnatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends">my friends</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>airport sex B) from april 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bylo pondelni odpoledne a sourek se ritila na letiste aby nezmeskala letadlo. letela do bulharska. s jejim krasnym ruzovym kufrikem letela bleskovou rychlosti k terminalu 1 ale nemusela vubec bezet bo pred ni bylo minimalne milion lidi. pred ni stal ale maly hezky chlapec. ah ten je hezky povzdechla si sourek. cekala asi pet hodin nez se dostala k terminalu mezitim sledovala toho kluka. kdyz se dostala na radu tak si odbavila kufr a sla na bezpecnostni kontrolu, kde dala svuj ruzovy batuzek do takoveho tacu a nechala to projet iksrejem. zacalo to pipat(AN: idk jestli to pipa xd) a sourek zacala panikarit. hele hele co to tam mate?? lubrikacni gel? muzete si vzit jen malou lahvicku rekl tamten typek co to kontroluje. rekl to tak nahlas ze se ten kluk pred ni otocil a s nim vsichni ostatni. sourek se citila tak trapne jak nikdy. chlapec ji porad sledoval. prisla mu atraktivni tak si skousl ret. ten typek ji ten lubrikant preci jen nechal a kdyz se otocila dopredu tak zjistila ze na ni ten chlape-- coze?!??! to neni chlapec??? podivila se sourek. mel zenske rysy a vypadal jako holka. byla to trapna situace ale sourek to nevnimala. zjistila ze se zamilovala. kdyz prosla i finalni pasovou kontrolou tak si sla koupit kaprisone a pringlsky a sla si sednout na lavicku. k tomu k ni prislo holkokluk a sedlo si vedle ni. usmalo se a zcervenalo tak sourek udelala prvni krok. cauahoj ja jsem sourek. vrele se usmala a podala tomu ruku. cs jsem vorech perverzne se usmalo. ummm co jsi za pohlavi mates me omluvila se sourek a udelala<br/>
🥺👉👈. uhm jsem nonbinery takze mi muzes rikat jakkoliv a udelalo 🤪. pak chnapl (AN: ok udelam ze sebe boje xd) sourka za ruku a vlekl ji k hajzlum. pockejco nase veci😳vytsrasila se sourek achji ty jsi pabo dyt mas batoch na zadech protocil oci vorech a zamkl je do kabinky. natiskl sourka na zed a zacal ji drave libat a sourkovi se to libilo fakt moc jj. mezitim ji vorech sundal bundu mikinu tricko a kalhoty a nechal ji jen v valhotkach bo je plocha a ponozkach znacky pornhub😋. sundal si taky mikinu a obleceni a zustal jen v mikine a kalhotkach a citronovych ponozkach. mnam rekl vorech a zacal ji cucat jeji um jak se tomu rika dopici. mezitim ji sourek vplula rukou do vlasu a mirne za ne zatahala mmmm ano vorechu hhhh zavzdychala a zaklonila hlavu dozadu ve slasti. vorech ji sundal kalhotky uplne a sundal si i svoje a vytasil z nich sve 69 cm dlouhe pero a vzal si jeji nohu obmotal ji kolem sveho pasu a zacal ji ojebavat. aHhHHH VIC VORECHU VIIIIC😩😫😫vzdychala na cele hajzly sourek a vorech ji jen ojebaval. kdyz uz se vorech blizil k vrcholu tak zavrcel a udelal mezitim sourkovi nekolik cucfleku ze ti vypadalo jak kdyby ji nekdo skrtil lol. oba milenci se udelali ve stejnou dobu a takle sourek otehotnela. utreli se a oblekli se a sli si zpet sednout na lavicku. mezitim se na ne lidi s detma otaceli s nechutnymi pohledy ale milenci to ignorovali.<br/>
kdyz nastoupili do letadla a vzletli tak si dali druhe kolo na zachodech ale to jen sourek vyhulik vorechovi a vorech ji jen vyprstil.<br/>
kdyz pristali v bulharsku tak se ubytovali a dali si treti kolo pri kterem usli lmao. dalsi den se probudila sourek s tim ze mela obrovskou picu bo v ni pres noc byl vorech ahaHA konec ;)<br/>
joa jejich decko se jmenuje varle</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fingering at 2 am from 14.4.2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ahojda</p><p> </p><p>vorech se nudila a byla nadrzena tak si pustila naky lesby a pri tom se delala ze no a snazila se prstit ale nechapala to. tak napsala sourkovi a prstily se spolu a vorech se ucila prstit. byl tu ale problem. vorech mela kurva dlouhy nehty a tak se malem porezala. nejprve do sebe strcila jeden prst ktery si naslinila tak 828282x a pak az druhy no dopici mnam. snazila se prstit ale orgac porad neprichazel. NO DOPICI JA JSEM LEZBA pomyslela si vorech. a tak zustala u masturbace. pak se delala 2 hodiny v kuse a jeji pica prej boli jeste dnes idk🤷🏻🤷🏻🤷🏻🤷🏻sourek se prej udelala 69x a vorech prej 69699483x a lol vorech se taky delala nad sourkovyma hlasovkama😳😳😳😳👀</p><p> </p><p>di end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading this shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jeki B)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>byl pozdni patecni vecer a kiki se dodivala na 12 epizodu vaj ar ju a celou dobu to probrecela fnuk brek zafnukala kiki a lehla si na postel. v tu chvili se sem nekdo priritil. oMg step brou🥺co tu delaaaas? fnuk vysukala ze sebe kiki a vylekane se podivala na jejiho nevlastniho brachu jena ktery se perverzne usmival. byl nadrzeny jak vorech z johnjae. hMm mam naladicku rekl jenous a skocil na kikiinu postel. aCh zaknucela kiki kdyz na ni celou vahou priletel. chnapl jeji ceciky pres pyzamo a trvde je promnul natoz kiki zavzdychala a mezitim ji libal na krku. udelal taky nekolik cucfleku a tim vsim totalne nadrzel kiki. jenous pomalu klesal vlhkymi polibky k podbrisku kde se na ni rychle podival a sundal ji pyzamove kratasky. sam se nedokazal divit co to za jungli objevil (kiki jA SE TI MOC OMLOUVAM😭😭🤡)<br/>nevahal a hned se pritiskl k jejimu postevacku a zacal li jej drazdit jazykem a mezitim ji prstil ukazovackem. kiki vzdychala jak o zivot a hooooodne si to uzivala a chnapla jena za vlasy a zatahala za ne az mu vsechny vypadly a byl plesatej🤡🤡🤡. kiki citela ze uz bude blizko vrcholu tak jenouse varovala ale on neprestal a kiki se udelala aHHHHH MUJ BOZE JENO PAPI JSI UZASNY no pockej si jeste nevidela muj kok rychle si sundal kratasky na spani a strcil svuj kok do jeji dzungle lmao cvacht cvacht to udelalo. oba dva si to naramne uzivali a jenous ji pri tom jak ji hluboko jebal drzel za ruku a libal ji. jenous citil ze uz bude tak rychle z kiki vysel a narval ji jeho kok do krku a kiki se malem udusila ale libilo se ji to😻😻😻😻takze se jeno udelal a kiki jeste nebyla tak ji rychle vylizal a svalili se slasti vedle sebe. omg stepbrou😻byl jsi uzasny uwuwuwu 👉👈 tak to jsem rad ale tys byla lepsi k tomu tvoje dzungle chutna jak ramen ale nevadi😻😻😹😹😹😹mel jsem hlad tak jsem se najedl. a oba dva usli vedle sebe. kiki naha a jenous polonahy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>malem jsem se pri tom udelala xddd</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is so bad lmfao from 17.4.2020</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>my friend and an electrical toothbrush from her father from 7.5.2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sourek se nudila a nikdo nebyl doma jen jeji dve gay kocky co jebaly 27/4 a sourek byla k tomu nadrzena protoze si psala s vořechem tak sla do koupelny a chnapla elektricky kartacek od taty a lehla si do vany tak ze ji nohy trcely z vany a strcila si elektricky kartacel od taty HLUBOKO do pici a zapla ho aHHHH KURVA ANO VOŘECHU ANOANOANAOANAOANAOAN😫😫😫zacala rvat sourek na cele kolo a elektricky kartacek od taty si vytahovala a davala zpet do pice a asi po dvou minutach se udelala a tak rychle umyla elektrick kartacek od taty a umyla i sebe.<br/>kdyz prisli rodice domu tak uz byl vecer takze sli spachat hygienu a najednou tata zarval cO TO MAM S ELEKTRICKYM KARTECKEM OD TATY a sourek dostala infrakt a chcipla ale probudila se v koupelne vedle elektrickeho kartacku od taty oH kurva😐😐pomyslela si sourek a sla spat dal kde se ji zdal sen o elektrickem kartacku od taty.</p><p> </p><p>napiste mi nekdo kolikrat jsem napsala "elektricky kartacek od taty" XDDD</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i need help ik</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wenDula meets a cute boy next doors from july(?) 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>byl vecer🌃asi sedUm7️⃣🕖a wenDula👩🏽si valela sunky🥓na gauci🛋a cumela👁👁na porno🔞ale nekdo🧑❓zaklepal na dvere🚪od wenDuliineho👩🏽apartmanu🏢tuk tuk pico🤡wenDula👩🏽se zvedla🧎🏽♀️➡️🧍🏽♀️a sla🚶🏽♀️otevrit dvere🚪cahoj😀👋rekl🗣naky typek🧑🦱vodvedle➡️🚪um cUs😐znejistela wenDula👩🏽a cumela👁👁tam na nej🧑🦱m-muzu dal? uwu☺️zeptal🗣se ten🔟capek🧑🦱a udelal🥺👉👈um asio🙂🤷🏽♀️pousmala🙂se wenDula👩🏽a pustila ho🧑🦱dal.<br/>
mas rad👍porno?🔞zeptala🗣se ho🧑🦱wenDula👩🏽ew🤢vykrikl🗣capek🧑🦱ok👌tak jak❓se jmenujes?🏷zeptala se wenDula👩🏽 Med🍯odpovedel🗣capek🧑🦱a zaculik☺️se<br/>
OMG UWU☺️TY👊JSI TAK CUTE🐶JSEM SOFT🧻DOPIXI🍑😫vykrikla🗣wenDula👩🏽a objala👫ho🧑🦱on🧑🦱se jen usmal🙂a chytil ji👩🏽pod⤴️zadkem🍑a obmotal si jeji👩🏽nohy🦵🦵kolem🚲jeho🧑🦱pasu a sel🚶♂️s ni👩🏽do jeji👩🏽loznice🛏<br/>
tam ji👩🏽opatrne polozil na postel🛏a zacal se s ni👩🏽mazlit👫ale najednou😧zavzdychal😩prptoze se wenDula👩🏽otrela o jeho🧑🦱cock🍆uMm sori😳zaseptala🗣wenDula👩🏽a strnula🧍🏽♀️na miste📍haha😀neva🤷♂️rekl med🍯a prispendlil📍wenDulu👩🏽na postel🛏wenDula👩🏽zavzdychala😫nGhh😫😫tohle se mi libi😍zavrcel🐺med🍯a prisal se ji👩🏽na krk🗣👤a zacali se svlikat👗⬇️👕👖⬇️<br/>
kdyz byli oba👫svleceni👗⬇️👕👖⬇️tak vrazil med🍯wenDule👩🏽jeho cock🍆do pice🍑ssssss😫zasycela🐍wenDula a prohla se v zadech jako luk🏹<br/>
med🍯se v ni👩🏽zacal pohybovat↕️↔️a oba👫si to uzivali😍naplno💯a oba👫vzdychali😫jako o zivot☠️<br/>
uZz budu aHHHHH😫zajecela wenDula👩🏽a zasquirtila💦a hned se po ni👩🏽udelal i med🍯s hrubym zavrcenim🐺<br/>
oba👫dva2️⃣vedle sebe lezeli vycerpane🥱ale s krasnym😍✨pocitem miluju😍💞te wenDulo👩🏽rekl🗣med🍯ja tebe taky mede🍯odpovedela🗣a dali si pusu👩❤️💋👨muck💋</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love this the most istg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tharntype side story from july 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>request od moji babygirl 😌😌<br/>odehrava se to v 12 epizode Tharntypu</p><p> </p><p>sutr🗿si jen tak lezel💆♂️na silnici a kdyz ho🗿uchopil lhong👨tak zacal byt nateseny😄ale lhong👨tim sutrem🗿chtel zabit🔪typea👨🏻no ale jeste nez ho🗿po nem👨🏻hodil*yeet*tak ho tharn👨🏾chytl a lhong👨mel depky😿no a tharn👨🏾ten sutr🗿hodil nekam na silnici ZROVNA DO DIRY🕳 aUGHH ANO👍DADDY🗿VIIIIC😫😫😫zarvala🗣silnice mhh libi se ti to?😏😏odppvedel🗣sutr🗿a kdyz sel🚶♂️kolem↪️tharn👨🏾tak do sutra🗿zas uderil🤜nohou🦵cimz se sutr🗿zarazil vice do silnice a silnice zase zavzdychala😫a udelala se💦💦sutr🗿se udelal💦 taky mmm lasko❣️miluji😍🥰te😘😘😘rekl🗣sutr🗿a silnice se zacervenala☺️hihihi😁zahihnala😁se taky te miluju😍🥰😘a polibili se👩❤️💋👨 jeste ze je nikdo nevidel lmao😹</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was so bad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elizz and 🦁 fucks for the first time from 20.10.2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizz se sla vychcat prptoze vypila az moc koly, ptate se proc? prptoze se sla kouknout jak naky tym hraje s nejakym tymem absolutne nevim jak se jmenuje lol no to je jedno. Elizz je studentka stredni akademie nebo proste skoly Nekoma aA je znama (ta skola) diky jejixh uspesnym volejbalovym hracum. myslim ze se jmenujou Kurva, Ken, Yaoi a nejaky Boruto-- ne poxkat spatny tym,,,,jO jeste nejaky Lev. jo prpste lev jako lev. 🦁. na toho ma nase hrdinka Elizz kras. je upe jedno ze je vyssi tak o 2 metry but he goofy we stan &lt;3 no zpet k Elizz. sla si to na ty hajzly, ale nekdo ji nekde vtahl😱😱😱. nasledne byla namacknuta na zdi. pixi jaky koko-- zarazila se Elizz kdyz uvidela kdo ji tam macka u zdi. ano. byl to 🦁. no,,,vypadal,,,,jinak mez ho Elizz znala. priblizil se k ni tak blizko ze citila jeho dech na jejim cele. THE FUXK IS DIS BOI DOINR RIGHT NOW?!?!?? pomyslela si. byla velice nervozni prptpze jEJI KRUS JI PRAVE PRITISKL KE ZDI A ONA NEVI XO DELAT. no 🦁 uz nemel nervy tak se prilepil na jeji rty a vsal jejixh krasnou xhut. chutnas lip nez jsem si predstavival~ vzdechl 🦁 a sahl Elizz pod triko nacoz Elizz zavzdychala. 🦁 ji zvedl a posadil na umyvaslo co tu bylo a zacal ji delat cucaky na krku at vsichni vi ze uz je zabrana mrk mrk😉. mezitim mu Elizz prohrabavala vlasy a tahala za ne ve slasti. nahle se 🦁 odtahl a stahl si kalhoty, Elizz je logicky stahl taky, obmotal si jeji nohy okolo jeho pasu a prirazil ji zpet ke zdi. Elizz mu obmotala ruce kolem krku a 🦁 ji zapichl sveho vobriho ptaka do pici. Elizz se zacaly kutalet slzy prptoze pixi nechces mit v sobe pero co ma sedesat devet tisic kilometru ne🙄. 🦁 ji setrel slzy a zacal se v ni pohybovat. oba si to uzivali a to HODNE. Elizz mu zaryvala nehty do zad a ramenou a uzivala si tu slast. mHhh~ ano lve ty jsi tAk uzAAAHHsnyYYy~~ uhhhmmmm~ zavzdychala Elizz a 🦁 na to jen zavrcel. kdyz uz oba citili ze budou tak zase prilepily sve rty na toho druheho (nebojte ne jak mlade cz pary jak se libaji fuj ew🤢) a vyvrcholili. lvova mrdka byla vsude jak po Elizzinych nohach tak na zemi takze to museli oba utrit ale Elizz nechcou pracovat nohy tak ji 🦁 hodil so umyvadla at se umyje. Elizz se bala ze ji 🦁 nazrhl picu ne ale nastesti nn takze tak😋. kdyz se oba oblekli, postaviki se pred sebe a 🦁 zacal. no vis Elizz ja mam na tebe uz asi pul roku kras no dyt se ale zname jen 2 mesice co meles  je to to same prpste te miluju no pls datni me😔 ok uz datujem cau. Elizz has left the bathroom. venku pred dverma stal nejaky maly oranzovovlasy typek a vypadal velice vystrasene. co cumis rekla Elizz a obesla to decko. zrzek se porad dival hypnotizovane na dvere a pak z nich vysel 🦁 a zrzek jeste vice spanikaril prptoze ten typek mel tak sto tisic kilometru. no ty pico rekl zrzek a omdlel.<br/>od toho dne Elizz a 🦁 spolu jebou kazdy den na skolbich zachodkach🥰😍😘</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elizz pls dont kill me TT TT</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmfao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>narozeninovy seks (levliz) lev bday special from 30.10.2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dneska ma tenhle sto tisic kilomenrovej curak narozenini lmao miluju te ty curaku😩💦</p><p> </p><p>🦁 pozval celej jeho tym (a Elizz) na jeho narozeninovou party noa bylo tam dost sladkyho ze aha dort mafiny roladki atd noa kazdy koupil 🦁 darky. kazdy mu neco dal a na rade byl Yaoi. ten byl cerveny az na prdeli, proc? to nikfo nevedel. ttttumas darek t zkurvisyne stotisic kilometrovej sajrnhede. 🦁 otevrel svuj darek a bylo tam xxxxxxxxl triko a na tom fotka kde je 🦁 najebany rozvaleny na gauci a pred nim pozuje Yaoi s fiksem v ruce,,,on mu nakreslil curaky na celo a seksi pedoknir. mrakodrap to nevydrzel a zacal se rezat smichy😹🔪✋dole pod fotkou bylo napsano vSE NEJ TY SPRATKU ZKURVENY MILUJU TE a nad tim se 🦁 pousmal no vlatstne nikdo nevedel ze Elizz a on spolu chodi sffsgsgshsg takze uz jsme za pulkou party kdy se snedl skoro cely dort a dost sladkeho i chlast se dost vypil noa vsichni uz byli polo najebani-hlavne tedy 🦁 ten ma nizkou alkoholovou toleranci so--<br/>🦁 ani nevedel co dela ale zacal osahavat Elizz. ano. pres celym volejbalovym tymem nekoma kde patri. stejne vsichni byli najebani takze to bylo jedno lolol jediny kdo to videl byl Yaoi ktery zarlil😾❌ chtel 🦁 jen pro sebe tak se na ne zamracil😾 a neco tukal do jeho nokii 3310. 🦁 si prizahl Elizz do polibku a hodil si ji na klin. Elizz si to naramne uzivala a otrela se nEcHtEnE o 🦁 klin a citila jeho sedesat devet tisic kilometrovy dik jak se probouzi😴 ➡️😐➡️🤩. 🦁 si zvedl Elizz a porucil ji at si obmota jeji nozki kolem jeho pasu a odkracel si to s ni do jeho pokoje. Yaoi je pomalu sledoval s jeho nokii 3310 v ruce. 🦁 hodil Elizz na jeho postel a zacali se navzajem svlikat. 🦁 ani necekal na svoleni a narval jeho dik do Elizz a Elizz nahlas zavzdychala aUGHHHH😩😩💦💦💦💦💦💦 mnm viiic 🦁~~~viiic mhhh ano dedi- nad tim se 🦁 pousmal a zrychlil tempo. Yaoi to cele natacel a sam malem u toho brecel protoze pico nechces mit v sobe sedesat devet tisic kilometrovy dik ne🙄 🦁 neustale vrcel jak ja nevim co a pak zacal stekat ze vrr arf arf bark bark bark woof Elizz jako spravny botm😼 mnaukala takze mjau mjau mjuuuuu noa 🦁 mezitim vyvrcholil ale pretocil Elizz na bricho a dali si druhe kolo ano v te obri louzi 🍼(pspsps kagayamo pojd si pro mlicko😚😚) Yaoi to porad tocil a sam se divil ze ta postel jeste drzi lmao mezitim prisel najebany Kurva a civel tam s otevrenou hubou😲ale skocil za nema takze vlastne 🦁 vojebaval Elizz a Kurva ojebaval 🦁 lol 🦁 se udelal uz po 52535x a Kurva asi po 4x a Elizz? ja se bojim ze uz je mrtva😟</p><p> </p><p>dalsi rano Elizz strasne bolela pica ale BRUTALNE a lva anal a sam se divil ze wtf co au noa cely nekoma tym sedi na gauci a necemu se silene rezou smichy😹🔪 ✋ale nase trojicka absolutne netusi co se deje tak se tam dokulhaji a pak teda zjisti co se stalo noa stalo se ro ze Yaoi je natocil a hodil to na cely tvitr (Yaoi momentalne sere takze tam s nema nesedi xd)  noa 🦁 byl strasne shy takze se schoval za Elizz co delala 🤦🏻♀️  a Kurva tu jen🧍♂️a uvnitr umrel lol a Yaoi prisel tak se do nej vsichni tri pustili a nakonec ho vsichni ano i nekoma tym svazali k posteli a kazdy jej vojel😼😋</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>friday night fuckin✨✨✨ from 20.2.2021</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>byl patek vecer a natan a wenDula se chystali jit ven jelikoz pry tu ma byt venku sing a rap battle,,,wenDula byla najebana jak pica aCHJO WENDULO PICO JEDNA Proc furt chlastas😒😒 pwomin natane😔😩 ale mi *skyt* cerveny vino chutna— *skyt* aaaa🥴 no nic dem uz🙄 tak oba sli ven a dorazili na misto kde se to delo jENZE hlavni hrdinové slyšeli nejaky prosici zensky hlas n-ne nesahej na mne😰😰😣 tak se ozrala wenDula a natan dopotaceli za hlasem a koho nevideli. krásnou hnedovlasou slečnu v úzkých červených šatech jak je osahavana nejakym blondatym zrzkem ktery vypadal celkem hezky aLE TA SLEČNA PLS yo what the fuck are you doin you pervy fuck zarval natan a úchyl se probral co chcete😠😠kazite mi zábavu mrdky😒 v t chvili se slečna vymkla z jeho paži a běžela se schovat za ty dva a tim ze se schovala za vysokou wenDulu tak ji chytla za pas jenze ve wenDule to nejak probralo jeji chtíč a zacaly se tam dravě líbat well this is interesting rekl natan a sledoval vyraz toho kokota achjo zas si nezaprcam😔 navždy zustanu panic a nikdo me nikdy neb— drz picu a vyliz mi picu moc mluvis a boli me z tebe hlava😒 pokud se mnou chces spat tak mi nejdriv vyhul😏 pochybuji ze mas velky kok takze to bud jednoduchy🤪 tak se natan vrhl na toho kokota mm damn shawty yeah touch me there mm yeahhh🥵🥵🥵 wtf kamo dyt se te jen dotykam🤨 nojo ale mi se to libi mm deepthroat me already😩😩 jesus nekdo tu je nedockavy😒 *cuca koka* oh ano😩😩😩😩 kdyz natan suckoval toho úchyla tak slečna a wenDula mely obrovskou make out season mmm gORLFREN TY CHUtnaS TAK dOBRE A Jsi krasnA MMM *cuca picu* ohh wenDulo ty jsi tak aHHH dobra umm😩 hak se vlasne menues zahuhnal natan mezitim co kouřil tomu kokotovi cozeto meleš degesi🤨 si koot vjebny😠 zamracil se natan a jelikoz huhnani udelalo hezke vibrace tak se úchyl udelal MMM JSI TAK DOBRY NATANE😩😩 coze jsi rikal😒 jak se jmenujes ty pico vyjebana tO JSEM SE PTAL😠 jo tak um jsem g-ge— gej???😳 ne wtf jsem ger-gerald,,,,😔 bWHAHHAHAHAH COZE🤣🤣🤣👌 nesměj se mi prosim😔 nemam ro jmeno rad tak mi rikaji senpaj😫 ,,,,wtf😐 no to je jedno wenDu— oh. no tak uz mi vycucas nebo tu budes stat jak kokot😏 n— ssenpaji??🥺👉👈 oh fuck yeahh a tak senpaj zacal cucat natana najebana wenDula a gorlfren se orave udělaly omg jsi uzasna wenDulo🥺🥺 ty tAky *skyt* gorlfren🥺😩 budes se mniu chodit???🥺 omg ano😭💍 a tak ty dve oice spolu zacaly chodit uwu mm chutnas dobre natane😏 ja vim kokote😒 gerold kousl natana do klitorisu TAK JSI KOKOT AUUU😭😭😭😭 zařval natan a nas kapl se na ne otocil CO DELAS KOKOTE😡😡😡 a běžely ho uslapat oH YES IM BEING STEPPED ON BY PRETTY WOMEN😍😍😍😍😍 a natan tam krvaci😢 natane jsi v poradku🥺 zeptala se gorlfren startostlive s polibila natana ano jsem v poradku jen ro strasne boli😢😢😢 aww to je mi lito takze ted se zacali mockrat tihle dva mezitim co porad najebana wenDula porad mlatila geralda tY KOKOTE MRDLEJ CO SI 👊👊👊TO-8skyt* 👊👊DOVOLUJES *skyt* *plac* AU PRESTAN😭 NE NEORESTANU😡😡👊👊👊👊👊 ZASLOUZSIS SI TO GEROLDE😠😠😠🖐*plesk* DOPBRE PROMIN NATANE JA TE NECHTEL KOUSNOUT JEN JSEM SE NATSVAL PROSTIM NEBIJ MNE 😭😭 pojd se radsi ojebat*skyt*😒 tak gerold zapichl svuj kok do wenDuly pro tebe nejsem gerold ale dedi😈💦 ok😐dedi😈💦 MMMMH ANO a zacal prvat wenDulu nejrychlejším tempem opravdu me prave wenDula podvádí😭😭😭 dyt ji podvadis taky😐 o— ajo pojd se míchat😘😘😘 takho😇 a tak se ti dva prcali a ti dva líbali😙😙 wenDulo uz b-budu😩😩 ja *skyt* taky mm😖 a oba se udelali naraz jsi uzasna wenDulo ty taky dedi😈💦 kdyz uz se i tamti dva domuckali tak sli k tem dvoum tak dame orgii nebo co🤨 rekl natan a vsichni přikývli takze natan sel na senjape a wenDula na jeji gorlfren a natan se libal i s gf a wenDula s dedim😈💦 jelikoz se gf bijí gerolds😭😭 z povzdlsi je pozoroval skelet a pamp a piko a boifren a rodice gorlfren a senpajove fanynky CO TO MA ZNAMENAT🤬🤬🤬🤬 zarvali rodice a fanynky MˇNEE JA NEJSEM SENPAJOVA PRVNI😭😭😭🥺🥺 CO TO MA ZNAMENAT PROC MA NASE CIS HET DCERKA PRITELKYNI WTF🤬🤬👊👊👊 uh oh😟 rekl natan s geroldem vzali ty dve na ramena a nazí zdrhali nekam pryc daleko od tamtecg </p><p>mucq mucq mikuju te wenDulo😚😚😚</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls help</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ERWLOTAJEYVIRMIN🥺💍💕 from dec(?) 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>prosim natan pokud to opravdu napises tak zavolej okamzite do bohnic</p><p> </p><p>natan a jay se group-syftli do Útok Titánů, jednoho z nejlepsich anime sveta. zezacatku oba citili jak padaji protoze si kurva do skriptu nenapsali kde se probudi. noa probudi se rozplacnuti na zemi a za nema si to riti abnormalni tytan TYPICO CO TO YE zajeci jay a vytresti oci mami jeste pet minut🙄 rekne natan a spi dal KURVA NATANE NAS SEZERE TYTAN jay se nedokaze zvednout asi ma zlomenou nozku jak junbum😰😰</p><p>srvej korps pojnt of vjů</p><p>tipico co to ye za mrdki rozplacne na zemi pomysli si žãń nahlas a zaslechl ho lęavÿ vidim no odpovi s kamennym😐 vyrazem jaj ty je vidis???🤣🤣🤣🤙 dyt jsi uplne nunu prtavy🥺🥺👉👈 a takhle žãń prisel o jeho koni cock😔 rip🙏 no to e jedno hEj tak budes tu stat jak vykastrovany kun nebo des je omrknout rekl prisne lęavÿ aNo kapitAne uz du🙄 noa tak oba odm gyrem doleteli k dvou neznamym postavam co prave sletely z nebe OMG TYTAN😲 zakrici žãń a lęavÿ ho leti zabit ITS THE FIDGET SPIINEEEER hraje v pozadi jak leti a usekne mu kus krku mezitim co žãń se snazi mluvit s tema plackama hej kdo ste no um ja jsem jay a tohle je natan,,um pouziva on/ona pokud to poseres tak si me neprej dik cau btw nejsi lęavÿ takze pal do pici te nechcu😡‼️ jay se zvedl a odesel nekam dopici a natan spal na zemi a žãń nechapal co to e za mrdki tivole😶 rekne trochu vix nahlas🔊 a pico natan uz je vzhuru a leti mu jednu vrazit ale nejdriv se vedle ni objevi johngly z gensin ympektu a zarve I WILL HAVE ORDER a z nebe prileti more meteorit ne jk to si jen predstavoval natan protoze ma bujnou fantazii😔 no natan mu vlepi a žãń zacne jecet a natan taky takze na sebe jeci a lëavÿ tak jen cumi a nechape a udela palmface noa mezitim se objevi i armin s tim ze slysel PLESK a PLESK a JEKOT a chudak bby se boji🥺😔 prosim nehadejte se 😔👉👈 rekne armin natan si vsimne armina a bezi ho obejmout🫂 jelikoz je kjut🥰 mezitim co natan objima armina perifernim videnim vidi a i slysi dva lidi v ulicce mezi domky prcat WH👁👁 nestihne ani natan dorict vetu a oba se na nej otoci umm hi sister😉😘 rekne ten co dostava nakladacku od typka co se tvari jak lęavÿ spotreboval jsem na tohle tri viagry prosim pomoz mi😐 natan tam objima🫂 armina a oba stoji🧍🧍♂️a cumi se na ty dva nadrzene kokoty😳 najednou se ten s tornadem🌪 na hlave otoci na vyssiho lęavÿho a rekne uM chile💅 anyways so— zasekne se jelikoz do nej vyssi lęavÿ na jeden priraz vnikne a on udela ahegao 👁👅👁 AHH YES DADDY MMM~~~ tf pomysli si natan ano😔tohle tu mame skoro kazdy den a ereHovi dochazi viagry🥺 spare viagras?🥺🙏 zepta se natana a natan se na nej jen koukne ze 🤨 mezitim uz oba obleceni homousi👨❤️💋👨👬 dostanou k žãńovi a natan ja jsem floss😼 pozdravi tornado🌪 a tohle je ereH muj dedi😩🥴🤤💦 natan se podival na ereHa a on jen rekl 😐muzes si ho nechat ja du dopice cau🚶♂️a odesel a floss se rozbrecel😭 ty ses ale mimino🙄 rekne natan a obejme🫂 flosse ktery ho taky obejme🫂 armin tam stoji🧍♂️ a nevi co ma delat tak stoji🧍♂️ mezitim prijde i jay EJ BORCI🤩 zajeci bro prisla jsi o nejlepsi cast😒 cOZE😾 da si ruce v bok a cumi na flosse a ty jsi jako kdo🤨 mas hnusne vlasy btw🤣‼️ floss se zatvaril nasrane😠 ale porad objimal🫂 natan asi mam na tebe kras vonis hezky😻 rekl floss a zacal delat floss WOOOW HE CAN REALLY DANCE🤧🕺 zarval žãń a zacal delat default dance🕺 tipico DENS BETL‼️ zarvou ty dve placky a zacnou delat orange🍊justice a boneless🦴❌ takze vsichni vajbovali💃🕺💃🕺👯♀️👯👯♂️ mezitim prisel lęavÿ zpet a za nim dosel i kart tytan a na nem stal nejaky monke🐒  titan UUHUUHUUUUUAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA🗣 zajecel a vsichni strnuli🧍♀️🧍🧍♂️ pico a to je kdo❓ zeptal se jay a ereH co se tu nejak objevil🕴🏻 jen sklopil hlavu ten kokot bratrsky zas prisel oxidovat🤦♂️ a za monkem sedel erw— teda big daddy cock AWOOOGA zarval natan a hned se mu postavilo jeho 69cm zelene svitici pero OMG PROC MI STOJI😲 a proc i mi😠 a- co t-to j-j-je?🥺 pici ZAS MAM STOJAKA🙄 omg proc mam vlchkou picu😐 zepta se jay a kdyz big daddy cock slezl z toho kart tytana tak mu stoji tez hMm🧐 proc stoji jen nekterym a ne vsem😲😐 objevil se najednou ereH a to si natan zpomnel GASP LIDI KDYZ JE SKUPINA LIDI KDE JSOU VSICHNI SOULMEJTI POHROMADE TAK VSEM TEM CO TU MAJI SOULMEJTY STOJI‼️👁 vykrikl natan na jeden nadech a vsichni se na nej otocili👁👁 okej tak ja du cahoj🚶♂️ ereH jako jediny odesel a vsichni ostatni se zacali svlikat aka strhavat ze sebe obleceni👕👖👟↘️ kdyz vsichni byli nazi tak natan prohledl vsechny od hlavy👤 az k pate🦶AWOOOGA VSICHNI JSOU TAK HEZCIII😆😭🥺 zajecel natan a vsichni se na nej otocili ale vsichni se stejnak vrhli na armina a zacali si ho znackovat po celem tele a armin chudak jen stenal🥺 ale znel tak hezky,,,vypadal jak pico😍 jako prvni sel na armina lęavÿ a zabodl jeho dlouhy monster cock do jeho zadecku uwu AHHH ANO HEJČOU😩😩 zastenal a vsichni udelali aww😍 na lęavÿho sel jay a peggoval ho bcs jako jedina nemela cock a lęavÿ vrcel GRRR BARK AFR AFR AFR jako o zivot na jaye sel žãń s jeho long cockem ktery se mu zlomil uvnitr jaye takze byl nasrany😡 na žãńa sel natan s jeho 69cm zelene sviticim dickem a žãń se tvaril ze nic neciti😑 ale v realu si ro uzival🤭🤫 na natana sel floss ano ten bottom⬇️ sel na osobu s nejvetsim cockem😒 ale natan si to tak pral🙏 uwu jelikoz floss ma kras na natana a natan na flosse tak si to oba uzivali asi nejvic😫😫💦💦💦💦 a na flosse sel big daddy cock a floss byl uplne jak v hentaj🥵😥😫👁💧👅💧👁💦 a nejak takhle probihala nejlegendarnejsi orgie v celem svete🌎🌍🌏 to ale nevedeli ze je celou dobu sleduje monke🐒 tytan a kart tytan a doktor👨⚕️ pexeso a vsichni se na ne divali ze 👁👁 aha AUGHHH MMHHHH JOOOO JEN DO MNE ROZPAREJ MI PRDEL DEDI🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵 UHHH AHHH bylo jedine co jste mohli od vsech slyset🦻 A-ASI U BUDU,,,PO DESATY,,, rekl najednou armin a behem chvilky se vsichn udelali asi po sesty6️⃣ a padli na zem🧎♀️🧎🧎♂️hufff huff🥵🥵 to bylo neco rekla jay a vsichni s ni souhlasili lęavÿ se na ni hnusne👹 podival👁👁 ale hned nato se jemne usmal🙂 floss si pritahl natan do vasniveho polibku💋👩❤️💋👨 ale žãń chtel taky takze oba jazyky👅👅 prozkoumavaly pusu👄 natana a pak si tam teda dali trojku🧍♂️🧍🧍♂️ a jay s lęavÿm se jeste nekolikrat ojeli 🧍♂️🧎♀️ chudak armin vyrizeny lezel na zemi chudak bez duse👻 chudak😿 no a big daddy cock byl spokojeny😸😼 nebylo mu nejlepe kdyz ho sledovali i ostatni ale aspon ze byl na vrchu⬆️</p><p>od toho dne se jay a natan shiftovali do Útok Titánů kazdou noc. KONEC🚶</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i stan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. emora x reader (top reader bottom emora)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For my seatmate kith kith</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emora sedel svazany se zalepenou pusou ve studenem rohu mistnosti a trasl se, jelikoz nevedel, kde se nachazi. Hm afi me nekdo unefl :(((( zahuhnal Emora a rozrazily se dvere. A v nich stal/a Y/N!!!!!1!1!!!! Emora vytrestil oci jelikoz Y/N ma v ruce bicik. Y/N se blizil/a k Emorovi a kazdym krokem uderil/a bicikem do svoji dlane jako Baldi XDD. Tak co sefiku Y/N udelal/a takovy ten fuckboy face a pokracoval/a Jste pripraveny byt rozpichany a zniceny?????? Emoea zakrouti hlavou Mlceni znamena souhlas :p a Y/N uderi/a bicikem Emoru po tvari JAUUUUUUU zaknuci Emora pod kobercovkou a z oci mu vytecou slzy Aww ty si mi ale uplakanek :(( Emora se zamracil jako tsundere owo uwu Nojo uz te jdu oprcat cekej a Y/N si stahl/a kalhoty a z Emory je seskubal/a Emora nechapal tu rychlost a tvaril se udivene O_o Y/N narval sve pero do jeho analu a demonim tempem do nej zacal prirazet/narvala sve umele pero do jeho analu a zacala ho pegovat demoni rychlosti. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM udelal Emora ale porad brecel Copak pindo libi??? LIBI??!!!!!! &gt;:((((((((( a-ano,,zaknuci Emora a udela se. Y/N se udela chvilku po nem do nej ale to co z nej vteka je bezova tekutina!!!!!!!!!!11!1!! omg ja ti roztrhal/a prdel promin ToT omlouva se Y/N a sedl/a si na ledovou zem. To nevadu usmeje se Emora a podiva se na Y/N Byl/a jsi uzasny/a muck Muck taky te miluju :***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HELP JDQGHDWGHVMHGVJ</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mr. if you are seeing this please let me go to next year im sorry T__T</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading lmfao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>